foundersarchivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Theophilia Flowers' mother
This woman (known to her daughter as Ma''ma; d.1901) was a psychic, and mother of both Theophilia Flowers and her brother. She and her husband owned what would become Flowers boardinghouse. Biography Life Theophilia's mother was a psychic (taking after her own mother) who lived in Fell's Church, where her family had lived since the pioneering days. She married a man and had a daughter, Theophilia, and a son. While her husband was still alive, she and Theophilia would have Christmas parties at their house, to which they would invite all of their friends. The parties apparently stopped after her husband's death.Theophilia Flowers: It's just the kind Ma''ma'' and I used to have. When Pa''pa'' was still alive and we'd invite all our friends over. (Elena's Christmas) She frequently told her daughter that she might have to take in boarders should she wish to keep the house, and not to take in foreigners.Theophilia Flowers: Of course, I had to get over my prejudices. Dear Ma''ma'' always said that if I kept the place, I might have to take in boarders, and to be sure not to take in foreigners. (The Return: Nightfall - Chapter 23) She also said that men seemed to have been born under a different Sun to the one that women are, commenting on the differences between the sexes."It was quite true, what dear Ma''ma had always said: they seemed to have been born under a different sun from the bright Sol that nurtured female creatures." (Evensong: Paradise Lost) She was a fan of playwright Christopher Marlowe.'Theophilia Flowers': Ma''ma says— she was quite a fan of the playwright Christopher Marlowe; the one, I'm afraid, who wrote about . . . well, Mephistopheles, you know. (Evensong: Paradise Lost) In death Theophilia's mother continued to communicate with her daughter as a ghost following her death in 1901, as did her own mother. She often spoke to her about the supernatural goings-on in Fell's Church, including the supposed death of Elena Gilbert.Theophilia Flowers: And now, the blond girl is involved as well... poor young thing. I often speak to Ma''ma'' about it. (The Return: Nightfall - Chapter 23) She was unusually silent towards her daughter on the day of the children's meeting in the Old Wood, and would only tell her that the meeting would be very noisy and then very quiet.Theophilia Flowers: Dear Ma''ma'' is being fractious today. I just can’t get her to give me a clear answer. She does say that the meeting will be very noisy, and then very silent. And it's clear that she feels it will be very dangerous as well. (The Return: Shadow Souls - Chapter 21) She was later most insistent while Theophilia went over Rich Mossberg's badge, which had been procured by his death.Theophilia Flowers: Dear Ma''ma'' is most insistent, and I can feel it too; a great disturbance in this artifact. (The Return: Shadow Souls - Chapter 30) When Matt Honeycutt and Tyrone Alpert discussed their plans to repair Theophilia's Model T Ford Sedan, her mother was waiting for Tyrone to suggest repainting it with the same yellow.Tyrone Alpert: We could strip the paint and repaint it the exact same yellow! / Theophilia Flowers: That was what dear Mama was waiting for you to say, young man. (The Return: Shadow Souls - Chapter 31) While Elena Gilbert, Matt, Bonnie McCullough and Meredith Sulez discussed going to college, Theophilia's mother told her daughter that they should conserve their strength and take things as they come, sounding worried given her inability to perceive the whole future.Theophilia Flowers: Let's just take things as they come, shall we, my dears? Ma''ma'' says that we need to keep up our strength. She sounds worried to me you know, she can't foresee everything that happens. (The Return: Midnight - Chapter 3) She then told them that whatever was fated to happen to the town was soon to occur.Theophilia Flowers: Ma''ma'' says whatever is fated to happen will happen soon. (The Return: Midnight - Chapter 3) After Meredith found out about Cristian, Theophilia drugged her at her mother's suggestion, to calm her down.Theophilia Flowers: It was what Mama thought best. (The Return: Midnight - Chapter 21) She had also cryptically told her daughter that it was time that she and her allies looked into things directly, advising her to call Matt to join them.Theophilia Flowers: Ma''ma'' advised me to do so, all the way back at half past twelve. But he didn't answer. I've called every hour since. Ma''ma'' won't say more than that it's time we looked into things directly. (The Return: Midnight - Chapter 21) As Elena decided to leave to look for him with Stefan Salvatore, Theophilia told her that her mother said that he was not in Fell's Church, to take Saber (which she refused to do) and that she would do her utmost for them because of their devotion.Theophilia Flowers: Ma''ma'' says she will do her utmost for you two, since you are so devoted to your friend. She says that Matt is not anywhere in Fell's Church. And she says, take the dog, Saber. (The Return: Midnight - Chapter 21) She later told Theophilia that keeping Misao's star ball in a safe was the right thing to do,Theophilia Flowers: Ma''ma'' says we're doing the right thing. (The Return: Midnight - Chapter 24) and shrieked "What are you doing, letting a kitsune in the house?" after "Stefan" crossed the threshold, warning her that it was Shinichi in disguise.Theophilia Flowers: But as soon as he stepped over the threshold Ma''ma'' fairly shrieked at me: ‘''What are you doing, letting a kitsune into your house?’ So then I knew what we were in for. (The Return: Midnight'' - Chapter 24) When Matt mentioned hearing a crying sound in his house, Theophilia suggested that it could be a ghost, though she doubted it, closing her eyes to communicate with her mother. She told her that he should search for the ghost, and listen to what it had to say.Theophilia Flowers: Ma''ma'' says, ‘''Search the house for your ghost. Then listen well to what it has to say.’ (The Return: Midnight'' - Chapter 30) She later told Theophilia that a "terrible tragedy" was coming, alluding to the Last Midnight.Theophilia Flowers: There's not a minute to waste. A terrible tragedy is coming, Mama says. (The Return: Midnight - Chapter 34) To help Theophilia fight against Inari Saitou, she and her mother combined with her as one, restoring her to her youth and affording her greater power.Theophilia Flowers: Dear Ma''ma'', Grand''mama and I are one, now. (The Return: Midnight'' - Chapter 37) They agreed that the town needed healing.Theophilia Flowers: Someone else – far away – did much more. I know that the town needs healing. But Grand''mama and Ma''ma agree. Because of them, no child has killed a parent this night, and no parent has killed a child. (The Return: Midnight - Chapter 37) While Mrs Flowers attempted to locate Damon Salvatore's soul, the only help her mother would offer was the suggestion of allowing Bonnie to try her hand at dowsing.Evensong: The War of Roses In September, 2014, she and her mother spoke to Theophilia about her prediction that Elena was in danger from a Salvatore. The two were very "oracular", with her Theophilia's mother giving a passage from Doctor Faustus and her grandmother from A Midsummer Night's Dream.Evensong: Paradise Lost Personality and traits Theophilia's mother was subject to the prejudices of her age; she warned her daughter not to take in foreigners should she ever take in boarders to afford to keep the house. She was also greatly distrusting of kitsune, shrieking at her daughter after she unknowingly allowed one into her home. In death, she was fastidious in her duty to protect Fell's Church, regularly advising her daughter and having advice for her allies relayed through her. Powers and abilities *'Foresight': Theophilia's mother had some measure of foresight, though, sometimes, she was only able to detect when destined events would occur, being unable to perceive what the events might actually be. She used this power to help her daughter and her allies. *'Identification': Theophilia's mother was capable of identifying kitsune even while they were disguised through shapeshifting. Behind the scenes *While Mrs Flowers reverts back to her elderly form following Inari Saitou's defeat, it is not explicitly mentioned if her mother and grandmother left her body or if they remained as one. Appearances *''Elena's Christmas'' *''The Return: Nightfall'' *''The Return: Shadow Souls'' *''The Return: Midnight'' *''Evensong: Paradise Lost'' *''Evensong: The War of Roses'' Notes and references Category:Psychics Category:Females Category:1900s deaths Category:Humans Category:Unknown births Category:Fell's Church residents Category:American individuals Category:Widowed individuals